Animal Diary Year One
by dragon-skies84
Summary: The diaries of all of the animals we had on the game. We were just learning the game, so these poor animals have some funny stories to tell. Year 2,3,and4 will come after this.


Hello hello hello, dragon-skies84 here. Ok ok, confession, dragongirl4 and Cloudy-skies86 here. We just combined our name so that we can put stories up that combine our ideas. Dragongirl4 read a Harvest Moon fic written from the dog's POV. It was really good, it was by Ragin' white tiger. We wanted to say that because that is how we got the idea for this fic. Please don't be mad at us, we weren't taking your idea. If you disapprove, you may yell at us.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

**_

* * *

_****_Dog Diary:_**

**Day 1.**

I was trotting along with a buddy of mine and we wound up at a farm on the outskirts of town. There were two odd looking men there so we walked over to see if maybe they could spare some food. The taller, much older, much uglier man, said that the smaller, much younger, much better smelling man, may keep one of us, but he would have to get rid of the other. HOLD THE PHONE, was the first thing that came to my mind. What does this guy think he is doing? He can't just go and give away things that don't belong to him, NAMELY ME!

Ok ok, this is alright I guess. The collar is something new that I'm going to have to get used to, but it's alright. Now may we please discuss my name, Ganzo, what the heck was this guy thinking. Do you know how bad the other dogs are gonna make fun of me? Ganzo, are you drunk? He must be, the first thing he did was pick me up and start running me around screaming, "This is my dog! This is my dog! Don't come near my farm or he'll bite you! Roar!" moron.

Well, it's getting late so I might as well retire to my dog house. Don't worry Jack, I'm sure that I won't get pneumonia or anything! You just stay in your nice warm house, big enough to comfortably house TWO, and I will stay out here. You know what? I came to this farm to get some food, I never did, I'm still hungry.

**

* * *

****Day 2.**

Well, I'm alive if that's any constellation. WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! MY FOOD DISH IS EMPTY! I don't see how this is fair, he feeds the cow! If I give milk will you feed me too? Alright alright alright, I guess I might as well go about my duties as the dog and protect the farm or something. Who is that odd looking scientist man? He walks around here as if he owns the place and watches the cow. Is he allowed to do that?

Ha ha ha, the moron strikes again. You can tell that this is the first time he has ever milked a cow, he lift the milk in the field. I hope it curdles or something. I think that idiot just ordered a chicken. What the heck was he thinking, he can't even feed the dog? I think I'm under appreciated for the work I do here, I should call the union.

Ok, another cold cold night. Sleeping outside next to the house that can comfortably house TWO. I hope I get sick so that he has to pay the vet bill.

**

* * *

****Day 3.**

Still no food. WHY! He said something about not knowing where to by dog food, but as soon as he finds out, he will feed me.

The chicken came this afternoon. Lucky chicken, it gets food. What is he doing in the field? Oh he's cutting down the grass to make fodder, FOR THE COW.

Yeah, still cold.

**

* * *

****Day 4.**

No food. Tempted to eat chicken.

There's that scientist again.

Still cold.

**

* * *

Day10.**

That idiot bought Jack a horse. Someone else to get feedbut me.

I hate my life.

Tried to run away, but I was caught.

**

* * *

Day 14.**

HALLALEUHA! There is food in my bowl this morning. Yeah! Do the monkey with me. Da da da da, can't touch this. Sorry, that was kinda stupid. Sorry I haven't said anything in a while, but the hunger got to my brain. Well, we have two cows now and a sheep. We also have a rooster. What we need that for, who knows.

The chicken laid its first fertile egg today, yay chicken. Stupid thing still gets more food than me, that's not fair. Well as long as Jack doesn't decide to eat the egg in front of the chicken like he did the first egg, at least it wasn't fertile. I would be mad if someone ate my first puppy in front of me, that ain't gonna happen though, he cut off my…

I was afraid that the rating would have to change if I were to continue the last entry, so I'll just say that he gave me the "Bob Barker Treatment" or the BBT. Still cold.

**

* * *

Day 15.**

Hey, more food! I'm so happy. Walking around waging my tail. Wow it's hot out here. I guess the summer is like that though, huh? What is it with that stupid sheep? All it does is follow Jack around all day. Such a brown noser. I hope Jack doesn't make a sudden stop or we might lose the sheep.

GOLDEN WOOL! WHO EVER HEARD OF GOLDEN WOOL!?! He's so proud of that stupid sheep. I have brown fur, why don't you shave me and sell it on the black market buddy? Will you feed me more often then?

It may be summer, but the nights are still really cold. Tempted to eat the sheep now. Not because I'm hungry, because I'm tired of it. I am proud of one thing, the moron left the livestock out before he went to bed. I won't be the only one who freezes tonight.

**

* * *

Day 20.**

Haven't eaten in five days. So hungry. I can't believe he doesn't feed me. He's engaged to some woman named Celia. If you asked me, I think he's rushing into things, he's only known her for about a month. Who'd wanna marry him anyway? All I ask is that she likes to feed dogs. We just recently got more chickens and another cow. He can't care for a dog, why does he need a cow? Maybe it has something to do with the bull he bought. I just recently found out that it was a bull. It's good to know that because I was wondering how he was gonna get milk from its utter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Still cold. He remembered to put the animals inside tonight, danget.

**

* * *

Day 23.**

Woke up and found a turnip in my bowl, I must be destined to have a good day. How I hope so. All Jack does anymore is ride that freakin horse. Do I have to wear a sadal to get any attention out here? I'm starting to think so. He sold the sheep, HALLALEUHA! I was so tired of that stupid thing. All you hear all day is "Look at my nice golden wool. How pretty am I? No really, tell me how pretty I am." I told him how pretty he was when I bit him in the butt. Hehehe. We have more chickens than I can count. I guess that's not the best example considering I'm a dog and so I can't count anyway.

He's selling the fodder, no correction, he's selling everything. Whenever that Van guy comes to town, he goes stir crazy. He sells anything he can get his hands on. Who knows, I could be next. Hmmm…the selling of the dog…I better put that on my Christmas list.

Rain rain go away,

Shower someone who sleeps in all day.

**

* * *

Day 28.**

NO FOOD AGAIN! This is becoming some sort of pattern. It seems that every time I'm really really hungry, he doesn't feed me. Oh great, here he comes. Don't tell me that he is gonna come over here, pick me up, and twirl me around like he did the day the first chick was born. Yeah he is.

Well, I threw up the only food I had lift in my little belly. Feeling slightly wuzzy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**

* * *

Day 30.**

Yeah! The first day of winter! Oh how I'm looking forward to the cold weather! No, not really. Hahaha, his potatoes died. Poor poor Jack, moron. Wrong season, I could have told you that. He won't let the cows out. He says that one is pregnant and he doesn't want her to get sick. Why didn't he think of that when he was twirling me around?

I'm tempted to go up and ring the bell, hehehe. That'll show him. WHAT!?! HE'S BUYING ANOTHER ONE!?! Psycho.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold.

**

* * *

Day 35.**

STILL NO FOOD! I WILL EAT THE COW TODAY! MUST FIND WAY TO STALK IT FIRST!

He learned how to let the chickens out today. They're all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. If he doesn't feed me, they just might be.

Found an egg laid by one of the chickens outside. I'm gonna leave it there and see how long it takes him to find it. Still cold.

**

* * *

Day 40.**

Well, this is the last entry this year. Jack gets married tomorrow. Good luck Celia. I hope he feeds you.

Still hungry. Tempted to eat egg.

Egg looking really good.

Signing off,

_Ganzo_

* * *

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry so short, but it is more or less an intro to see if you like. Please read and review.

Next chapter, **_Cow Diary #1_**

Happy Trails,

Yes yes this is good.


End file.
